I'm So Sorry
by B-Man33
Summary: After Anakin said something so horrible to Ashoka and hurt her so much, will he ever be able to have her forgiveness, does he believe he truly deserves it. Read and find out. Rated K plus for some mild language.


STORY SUMMERY – Anakin and Ashoka have just returned from a mission to rescue Aayla Secura from the bounty hunter Bain. They were able to rescue Secura, but Anakin sent Ashoka out to stop Bane she fell into one of his traps and he got away. The three Jedi returned to the _Resolute_ where this story takes place.

Ashoka was feeling down on herself ever since Bane got away again. The mission was successful because they were able to rescue Aayla Secura, but Bane got away again and all because she had been to blind to see his trap. She kept telling herself that it was only a mistake, and after all no one was angry with her, at least that is what she thought.

Ashoka had been in the training room practicing her lightsaber skills. She was getting better and better everyday, but she was still not perfect. She was always messing up on the simulations, but that was slowly getting better.

Once she was done training she went back to her quarters and took a shower. There was not much to do on the _Resolute _when there was not a mission. Most of the time Ashoka would be training, play card games with the clones, sleep, or just sit around and talk with other people. The one person that Ashoka did not see much of on the ship was her master, Anakin Skywalker. It has been five days since they had rescued Aayla, who was staying on their ship until they returned to the Jedi Temple. Most of the time Anakin would be locked in his quarters, working. He would only come out for meals, other than that he was in his quarters. When Ashoka did see her master she could sense anger and frustration coming from him. She could not figure out why he was feeling this way. So she desided to find out.

Ashoka walked down the long hallway towards Anakin's quarters. She passed several clones, including Rex and Cody. When she approached his room she knocked on his door.

"Come in" she heard him say.

Ashoka opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Anakin sitting at his desk with several datapads opened around him. He was searching through them franticly. She saw that he was sweating and he looked like he had not slept in days.

"What is it Ashoka" asked Anakin without looking up from the table.

"I just came to check on you master. No one has really seen much of you since the mission".

"Does someone need me for something" ask Anakin.

"No. No one is looking for you. I just came to see how you are doing" said Ashoka.

"Well snips I'm really busy right now so I don't really have time to chat" said Anakin.

Ashoka walked over and stopped behind him so see what was up.

"What have you been working on master" asked Ashoka.

"I've been trying to figure out where Bane went after the mission. There were so many different planets in his travel log's I don't know where to look" replied Anakin.

Ashoka noticed how stressed he was getting. She put her hand on his shoulder to try and relax him.

"You need to relax master. We will find Bane in time. We got Aayla out which is all that matters. So we were not able to stop him. He will be back" said Ashoka in a calm voice.

"Wait what are you talking about we, there is no we Ashoka, it was you who let Bane escape" said Anakin with frustration in his voice.

"What" said a surprised Ashoka.

"You were the one who let Bane escape. There was no we about it" said an angry Ashoka

"Well ok I admit I let Bane escape, but it was a mistake" said Ashoka

"Its always a mistake with you Ashoka" said Anakin

"Your not being fair master. I'm sorry that I did not notice the force field generators in the tunnel, but I was busy trying to keep up with Bane".

"Ashoka I have been training you for over a year now, and yet you keep on making these mistakes. Just saying I'm sorry is not good enough anymore".

"Your not being fair master".

Anakins anger was raising quickly.

"Sometimes things in life are not fair Ashoka you have to relieze that. Its time to stop acting like a child and saying im sorry everytime you mess up".

"Im only a padawan master. Your supposed to help me with these problems".

"That is no excuse Ashoka".

"Its not an excuse master. Im sorry if Im not a perfect student like you want" said Ashoka.

"Yeah well you know sometimes I wish I had been assigned a padawan that was not such a difficult little brat" yelled Anakin.

………………………………………………………..The room fell dead silent.

Neither person said anything.

Anakin stood there looking at the Togruta girl with great anger on his face.

There were no words to describe the look on Ashoka's face. It was……just an unspeakable look. She felt like her heart had just been broken in two. She felt tears going down her face. She turned around, ran out of the room and down the hall. She did not know where she was going. At the moment she really did not care. As long as where she was going was as far away from "him" as possible. Her eyes were blinded with tears. She just kept running and running. She was running so fast she almost ran into several clones and droids that were in the halls. Meanwhile not far from where Ashoka was running, Aayla Secura was walking down a hall with Cody, talking.

"So my fleet is waiting for me near the Hoth system. I will organize a meeting point with them so I can return to my fleet" said Aayla.

"I have a question General, how is it that you were captured by Bane in the first place?" asked Cody.

"Well what happened was tha……". That was all that came out of her mouth.

Secura stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is something wrong General?" ask Cody.

"I sense a disturbance coming closer. I can feel negative waves in the Force" said Aayla.

She turned around just in time to move out of the way as Ashoka came running past her and Cody. As she passed, Aayla could hear her crying and felt intense negative force waves coming from her.

"Ashoka" cried out the General.

Ashoka did not stop, she just kept running.

"Cody I will be back" said Aayla as she took off running after the Padawan.

She was right on her tail. When she got to the end of the hall she saw Ashoka run into the cargo bay and closed the door. Aayla tried to catch up to her, but when she got there the door was locked. Using the force Aayla opened the door. The cargo bay was completely empty as far as she could tell. The first thing that she heard was the sound of someone crying. The General looked around for Ashoka, finding her behind several crates of clone armor. She was hugging her knees with her face buried in them, crying her eyes out. She did not even look up or probably even notice Aayla as she moved next to her.

"Ashoka what is wrong" asked the General.

Ashoka did not respond back. All she did was life her head up, look at the general, then put her face back down.

Aayla took a seat next to her. She gently rubbed Ashoka's back.

"What is bothering you Ashoka" asked Aayla again.

Again Ashoka did not respond, she just kept crying.

"You can tell me anything. I'm talking to you right now not as a Jedi, but as a friend. So if it is something against the Jedi codes I will not be upset. Just talk to me" asked the General.

Ashoka looked up at her again, but this time she spoke.

"It's….my…..master" said Ashoka.

"Skywalker. What about him" asked Aayla.

"Me…and…him…were..having an….argument…and he said that…..he thinks I'm…a difficult little….brat and that…he did not….want me….as his….padawan" said the sobbing Togruta girl.

Aayla could not believe what she had just heard. Could Skywalker really have said something like that. The negative force waves only got stronger after she said this. Aayla put her arms around Ashoka and pulled her into a hug. Ashoka continued to cry on her shoulder while Aayla gently stoked her headtails.

"It's going to be alright little one. I'm sure Anakin did not really mean what he said".

"He did Master, he truly did" responded Ashoka.

"There has got to some reason behind his anger. I have known Skywalker for years, he has always had a temper" said Aayla.

"He thinks I'm just a little brat. He blames me for Banes escape".

"Bane escaping was not your fault Ashoka. If anything Anakin should have gone after him instead of you" said Aayla.

"I feel like my heart has been ripped in two" cried Ashoka as she sobbed even harder into the Generals shoulder.

Aayla hugged her even tighters, trying to send positive force waves to her, but was getting little success.

"I can sense that there are other things about your master that is bothering you" said Aayla.

Ashoka looked up at the General. Aayla could see Ashoka's eyes were very red and her cheeks were very much tear stained. Ashoka rested her head on the Generals shoulder before she spoke again.

"It's just that…..he hasn't really been there for me lately. When I rescued the squad of fighters from a fleet of Separatist ships, he barley said a word to me. It was my 15th birthday a few weeks ago; everyone on the ship said something to me except him. He has not been there for me lately. He hardly ever trains with me, I never see him cause he is always locked in his room working. He just has plain not been there for me, which really hurts me. Then he says this to me and now I think that I'm just……".

She could not even finish her sentence. She just cried some more. Aayla just kept stroking her headtails. The two just sat there for a little over half an hour until Ashoka's crying finally stopped. Aayla helped Ashoka to her feet and led her back to her quarters. She layed Ashoka on her bed and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm. Aayla made she that she was conferrable, then gave her a light friendly kiss on the forehead to make her feel better. Aayla got up from the bed and moved towards the door.

"Ok Ashoka you just stay here and get some rest. I'm going to go have a word with your master" said Aayla.

Once Ashoka nodded, the General closed her door and took off toward Anakin's room.

When she reached his quarters she knocked on his door.

"Who is it" yelled Anakin.

Aayla did not even respond. She simply opened the door and walked inside.

Anakin first looked up with a sort of frustrated look on his face, but when he saw who it was he changed his expression.

"Oh Master Secura. Can I help you with something" asked Anakin in a polite voice.

She did not respond. She simply locked the door to the room and made her way over to Anakin's desk. She simply starred at him for a few seconds, without either one speaking. Then all of the sudden she used her hand like a sweeper and docked everything off of Anakin's desk. This left Anakin looking very confused.

"What did you do tha…".

"SHUT UP" yelled the angry Jedi Master.

This took Anakin by surprise. Aayla had never yelled at him before.

"Now you listen to me Skywalker. What you did today was unexceptable" said an angry Aayla.

Anakin looked at her with confusion.

"What did I do Aayla" asked the confused Anakin.

This made Aayla Secura furious. She reached over across the desk, grabbed Anakin by the collar, lifted him over the desk, and threw him onto his bed. At first Anakin did not know what was going on, but now he was getting angry. He started to get up off the bed, but Aayla jumped on top of him and pinned him back onto the bed. Anakin tried to get her off him, but it was no use.

"Now you are going to sit here and you will listen to me, GOT IT" yelled Aayla.

Anakin seeing as there was no other choice, he nodded in agreement. Aayla got up from on top of him, walked over to the desk, and sat down in his chair.

"Do you know what I have been doing for the past 45 minutes Skywalker" asked Aayla.

Anakin nodded his head no.

"I have been in the cargo bay with your padawan".

"Ashoka, what was she doing in there".

Aayla got up from her seat, walked over to Anakin, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"She was crying. No, she was more than crying, she was balling her eyes out. Do you know why" asked the angry Twi'lek.

Anakin thought for a few seconds and once again nodded his head no.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SKYWALKER. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID" yelled Aayla.

Anakin was a little nervous about what was happening.

"What did I do" asked Anakin.

"You told Ashoka that you did not want her as a padawan because she was a difficult little brat" yelled Aayla.

Anakin was confused about what the Jedi Master had just said.

"What are you talking about, I never said that to her" said Anakin.

The next thing Anakin knew a blue fist was making contact with his face, knocking his face onto the bed. Anakin rubbed his cheek which was now very sore.

"What the hell is the matter with you Aayla".

"Don't lie to me Skywalker, you know what you said" responded Aayla.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" yelled Anakin.

"You don't remember the conversation you had with Ashoka about an hour ago" asked Aayla.

"Well I remember we were arguing a little, but I would never say that such cruel things about Ashoka" said Anakin.

"Oh really. Where is the hologram recording system in this room" asked Aayla.

Anakin pointed to a computer behind his desk. Aayla made her way there and started searching through files until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the link from the computer and placed in the hologram projector.

"Watch this Skywalker. You might be surprised" said Aayla as she pressed the activation button.

A hologram of Anakin and Ashoka appeared on the projector. The two looked like they were arguing.

"It's not an excuse master. I'm sorry if I'm not a perfect student like you want" said Ashoka.

"You know sometimes I wish I had been assigned a padawan that was not such a difficult little brat" yelled Anakin.

After that the hologram faded.

The room fell silent once again.

Anakin did not say anything, or maybe he simply could not say anything. He just starred at the inactive hologram projector, his eyes filled with shock, his mouth hanging open. Aayla simply stood against the wall with her arms folded, looking at Anakin with disgust.

"Now you believe me" asked Aayla.

It took a few minutes for Anakin to finally respond.

"I…….uh……..it can't……….uhhhhh". He could not even put his words together.

"Do you know how much you hurt her. It wasn't just this. Do you know that it was her 15th birthday a few weeks ago. You never even said anything to her" asked Anakin.

Anakins body was shaking a little.

"What have I done" said Anakin.

"You might have just driven your Padawan away. I would not be surprised if she never spoke to you again Skywalker" said Aayla as she made her way towards the door.

As she opened the door she stood there a moment and looked back at Anakin who was still staring at the hologram projector.

"If you truly cared about your Padawan, you will do the right thing to fix what you've done" said Aayla as she closed the door and walked back towards Ashokas room.

Anakin just sat there, thinking, for over an hour. He was not sure what to do. He was sure that there was no way Ashoka would forgive him. Personally he would not blame her. He was so caught up in working that he stopped paying attention to his real job, training Ashoka to be a Jedi. He did not deserve to have a Padawan anymore, but he knew that he needed to fix this somehow.

Anakin finally decided to do the only thing he could think of. He left his quarters and slowly made his way to Ashoka's room. He did not talk to anybody on his way. A few clones tried to say something to him, but he just kept walking without a sound. When he finally reached her room, he stopped. He just looked at her door, thinking about whether or not he should go in. Knowing that it was now or never Anakin knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard Aayla Secura say.

Anakin opened the door and walked inside. He found Aayla sitting at one end of the desk with her back facing the door, and Ashoka was sitting in a chair opposite Aayla. The two appeared to be playing cards. When Ashoka looked up to see who walked into the room she had a smile on her face. Once she saw that it was Anakin her smile was gone almost instantly. Aayla saw Ashoka's facial expression she turned to see who was there. Once she saw it was Anakin she turned back to look at Ashoka.

"I'm going to go check on the hyperdrive system Ashoka. Will you be alright here without me" asked Aayla.

Ashoka thought for a few seconds and lightly nodded her head yes.

Aayla got up from her seat and made her way out of the room, but not before stopping to whisper something into Anakins ear.

"I hope you thought of the right thing to do, cause if I come back and she is crying I swear you will pay" said Aayla.

With that she closed the door, leaving only Anakin and Ashoka in the room. There was silence for a few minutes. It was Anakin who spoke first.

"Ashoka I…..".

As he started to speak Ashoka turned her chair around so that her back was to Anakin.

"Ashoka. I don't expect you to say anything, but if you are listing to me just give me a sign" asked Anakin.

Ashoka, with her back still to Anakin, raised her right hand above her head and flipped off Anakin. In her mind she was expecting him to become furious with her after doing that, but he was not.

"I deserve that. I deserve that and so much more" said Anakin.

She was a little surprised by his response, but she still really did not care.

"Please I have so much to say. I only ask if you would find it in your heart to look at me while I speak" asked Anakin.

Ashoka paused for a few seconds, then slowly turned her chair around to face Anakin. Her body was not fully facing him, but she could turn her eyes to see him. Her face was still filled with hate and anger, but she did want to hear what he had to say.

Before Anakin spoke again, he did something that really surprised Ashoka. He got down on both knees, as if he was going to beg to her.

"Ashoka. I'm so sorry. What I said today was beyond out of line. It was very cruel and I never meant to say it. My temper got the best of me. You have every right to be angry at me. If you got up right now and punched or kicked me in the face, I would completely understand".

As Anakin was speaking his voice began to crack and Ashoka could see tears streaming down his face. She could not believe what she was seeing. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One was on his knee's crying. She thought that seeing this would make her happy, except that it didn't. She was starting to feel…..forgiveness.

I am so sorry that I have been a horrible master to you. I am so sorry that I forgot about your birthday. I'm so sorry for not spending more time with you. I'm so sorry for everything that I have done wrong. I am begging you for your forgiveness. If you deny me this I will completely understand. I just want to let you know how sorry I truly am".

With this said Anakin simply lowered his head and looked at the floor, while continuing to cry.

He did not hear Ashoka say anything. The one thing he did notice was a shadow come over him. He looked up and saw Ashoka standing over him. She was staring down at him, with the same expression on her face as before. He was expecting a kick to the head or something in that nature. But what happened next took him by total surprise.

Ashoka bent down and jumped on him. He flew off his knee's and landed on his ass. Ashoka wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. She put her hand around Anakin's head and lowered it onto her shoulder. She held him tightly while he continued to softly cry.

"What are you doing Ashoka" asked Anakin.

She turned her head to look at him.

"I forgive you Master" she said in a soft, kind voice.

It was like a tidal wave of positive force waves had just hit Anakin and Ashoka. All of the negative waves were gone. Peace filled the force in the room. Everything was good once again.

The Padawan Ashoka now simply rested on the chest of her Master Anakin. It was peaceful.

A while later Aayla Secura came back to the room. When she opened the door and saw the two Jedi resting up against the bed she knew that everything was good. Aayla moved across the room and tooka seat in one of the chairs at the desk and waited until Anakin woke about ½ an hour later. Once he opened his eyes she looked down and saw his Padawan sleeping peacefully on his chest. He then looked up and saw Aayla. He just starred at her and she just starred at him. Finally with a smile on her face Aayla said.

"I never doubted you Skywalker".

**AUTHORS NOTE – OK NO LIE MAN I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY AT ABOUT 9 AM THIS MORNING. I STARTED TYPING OUT THE STORY AT 11 AM AND STOPPED AT 11:30 AM. I DID NOT START UP AGAIN UNTIL 2:30 PM AND I ONLY GOT ½ AN HOUR OF WRITING TIME THEN. I STARTED UP AGAIN AT 7:30 AND WAS ABLE TO KEEP WRITING UNTIL 9:00 PM. I STARTED WRITING ONE LAST TIME AT 11:00 PM AND NOW IT IS 12:30 AM ON HALLOWEEN 2009. I WROTE THIS STORY IN PROBABLY A TOTAL OF FIVE HOURS. NOT BAD. HOLLA.**


End file.
